


Legs so perfect they could go on all the way to heaven (and boy, heaven is right between your thighs)

by wajjs



Series: cheek kisses are good for the soul [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, M/M, Pre-smut, i had a lot of fun writing this okay, is the correct tag:, smut but not really, what are tags anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What you are saying, Keiichiro, is that you've been jerking off to thoughts of me <em>all this time</em>?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legs so perfect they could go on all the way to heaven (and boy, heaven is right between your thighs)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this AU was definitely fun to write. I wanted to do something that wasn't the typical Escorts AU with one of them being a forever-single-guy and the other being a dashing-charming-escort. Instead, I went for the two of them being escorts, although the whole escort thing isn't really explored as much as it could've, which was, by the way, my original intention. But I started writing and didn't stop until I was about to finish it and this is what came out of the original idea I had...
> 
> This AU was decided on a poll I posted on my twitter account (xchankoyama) some time ago! Right now there's another one posted with EVEN MORE KoyaShige AUs, and I'll continue doing them not only with this couple but with other ones as well. So, if you end up liking how I write, feel free to go and vote whenever I post a new poll~ or to send me prompts and new ideas!
> 
>  
> 
> (this is totally un-betaed - is that even a word or did i just invent it)
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: This fic was translated to Chinese! Here's the link: http://alexxxxxxxis.lofter.com/post/1e40860c_ca142f8

 

 

**Legs so perfect they could go on all the way to heaven (and boy, heaven is right between your thighs)**

 

 

Shige had only started working in the agency after he found himself on the brink of moving back to his parents’ house once he got fired from his job and couldn’t find another one quickly enough to pay for his debts. He had been in a desperate position, truthfully, so one night when his childhood best friend (that had been in the business for some years now) told him about it while they were out drinking, Shige decided to leave all prejudice aside and suck it up. After all, he knew his friend would never misguide him (and he also knew the agency that was being recommended was one of the best ones –now, _how_ did he acquire such knowledge, that is another story), and he really didn’t have much of a choice left at that point.

Besides, these were modern times and working in such places had more regulations now than before. And, above all, _a job is a job_ , and desperate-Shige wasn’t going to go around being picky with each opportunity he had to finally (finally) start paying off his debts. Mom, dad, no, I won’t be kicked out of my flat, don’t worry, yes, I’ve found a job—ah, well, public service? Yeah. Public service. Yup.

 

\--

 

He did have a bit of trouble being accepted, but fortunately it had nothing to do with his looks (because there wasn’t much he could do about them if that happened to be the case). Rather, the problem was related to his… attitude? The way he carried himself? Luckily, as his cheeks turned bright red while he was being told _what_ he lacked and _what_ he needed to _practice_ , one of the escorts already working there took pity of him and decided to guide him into the “wonderful shining world” (the guy’s words, so not his) he was trying to venture in.

And that was how he met the bane of his existence, Koyama _fucking hell he has nice legs_ Keiichiro.

 

\--

 

He turned out to be a natural. Now, how did he feel about it? He still wasn’t sure. He only knew that it was nice, fucking nice, for fuck’s sake, YES, to finally be able to exclaim to the world that he now was a man free of any kind of debts that had enough money at the end of the month to buy something else to eat that wasn’t instant ramen, no matter how delicious it could sometimes be.

Truthfully, he did have trouble admitting that he was basically _selling_ himself as a product to be consumed for a night, maybe two, and that he sometimes had to offer what he wouldn’t have offered otherwise to certain people because of how they treated others –including himself– or because of the kind of people they were. He was aware that he had brought this upon himself and that this was now his job, no matter how hard it was to try and keep it a secret from his parents. 

He could now fully understand the tone Koyama had used: “wonderful shining world” had been said with such sarcasm that at the time it had put him off for a moment, but the man had expressed himself with such a charming smile that he hadn’t had the time to dwell on it for too long.

Koyama, being the bane of his existence, was his beacon guiding him through tough times as well. Shige wondered how his friend could endure the many storms in the business with no one there at his side –he couldn’t exactly find an answer to his _(not really a)_ question, but he did find a new resolution: to never let Koyama face any kind of trouble alone ever again. 

 

\--

 

All in all, Shige had somehow been able to find an outlet for happiness.

At first, he didn’t want to admit it, but he had never been good at lying to himself or turning his back on things that were deeply involved with him, so as soon as he was able to discern the cause, the reasons, Shige didn’t even try to deny it, to push it at the back of his mind and suppress the sprout from growing into a beautiful breathing plant and filling his whole being with renewed air.

Koyama had smiled at him (one of those smiles Shige had trouble deciphering but that, at the same time, managed to convey so many things, so many emotions, that it left him a little breathless, captivated with the beauty of those pink lips) and said:

“God, Shige, do you know how beautiful you are?”

Shige didn’t know, but he felt the urge to ask Koyama to go on, to show him just how beautiful he was with his lips on his lips, with his hands on his skin, his fingertips following the paths his veins traced through his arms, arms finally finding their way around Shige’s waist.

As much as Shige couldn’t lie to himself, he also couldn’t muster the courage to even mutter his wishes. That night, he dreamt of sunlight and warmth and Koyama’s lips, Koyama’s lips doing the sinful things Shige knew they could expertly do, and with his friend’s name coming out of his mouth like a broken prayer, upon waking up Shige spilled his developing frustration right in his hand, heart stuttering like the furious galloping of a wild horse.

 

\--

 

It had become a tradition to hang out together in their free time whenever they could. It was getting late and Shige’s eyes had been blessed with the wonderful sight of Koyama ungracefully sprawled all over his couch, a hand lazily closed around a can of not-so-expensive beer as he tipped his head backwards and laughed that loud throaty laugh he would only let out whenever he was comfortable and right after having a few drinks. Even though his hair was now a mess because of how he kept playing carelessly with it, twirling strands between his fingers; even though he was wearing old clothes that weren’t even properly ironed and didn’t have a slight scent of his expensive cologne, he looked more beautiful than ever, and Shige would give the whole world and more so he could be stuck in this moment forever, watching Koyama laugh to his heart’s content.

Mom, dad, he absentmindedly thought in the haze of his tipsy mind, I am in love. Irrefutably, irrevocably, madly in love.

 

“You know,” Koyama started talking after a while they spent discussing and laughing at their eccentric costumers’ antics, and he was now pushing himself into a sitting position so that he could drink the rest of his beer, “enough with the Mrs. Robinson wannabe. The other day–,” and his eyes shone with mirth, darting out the tip of his tongue to wet his lips, “I had a male costumer.”

At that, Shige all but froze. Sure, he knew they could have a great variety of clients, that including genders, but still, during his time working in the agency he had never had to work for a male costumer before–

“Oh?” He hummed, lowering his gaze because he wasn’t sure if he could look at his friend without his eyes betraying him and spilling his repressed feelings out for the world to see, fucking window to the soul they were. He lifted his can of beer to his lips and, mouth against the rim, said: “You know, I wouldn’t really know what to do if I’m ever hired by a man. It hasn’t happened yet.”

Lies, Kato Shigeaki, _lies._

_Shut up_ , he grumpily thought, directing it to his inner voice. Maybe he was drunk enough to begin actual conversations with himself? (No, not really.)

But he steadied himself when he heard Koyama’s low, provocative chuckle, the sound enough to wake shivers on the exposed skin of his arms. He knew that sound more than well. He could pinpoint it against millions of other sounds–it was the chuckle Koyama always let out when he _flirted_ or, more accurately speaking, when he tried to get someone into his bed and out of their clothes.

_Fuck._

“Ah, Shige-chan,” and Koyama licked his lips again, the movement slow and sensual and his voice carrying on like a low, pleased purr; “I think I could _teach you_ some stuff.”

“Yeah?” He didn’t even know why he was going along with this, but at the same time he was glad he was actually playing along with the game. Maybe it was indeed true what everybody always said about ‘liquid courage’ and all. He let a playful, mischievous smile decorate his lips, tilting his head to the side and letting the hem of his loose t-shirt dip low enough to expose just a bit more than only his collarbones. “I think I would appreciate that. A lot.” And he threw in his best appreciative, borderline lustful, gaze, only that this time it came to him naturally, and of course it would, this was _Koyama, the guy you fucking love, Shigeaki, the guy you fucking love_.

 

Koyama was grinning now, though, and he didn't have a second to dwell further on his actions. No, now all he wanted– _all he needed_ – was to just feel. For once, to feel. If Koyama wanted him like he wanted Koyama, he was going to _enjoy it_ , to _relish in it_ , to let himself burn even if he went all nova and burnt out like every other star in the sky does. Right now--right now Shige felt like the sun, wanted to be like the sun providing heat to Koyama's Milky Way, wanted to be his light and warmth and wanted to make him burn along with him, because at this moment, in this second, Shige knew: they were made of the same fire. His skin told him so, his molecules told him so, even his always rational brain agreed. The flames in Koyama's eyes said just as much.

This was the world they built. They built this world to burn.

 

Koyama left his (now empty) can of beer on the floor before standing up, looking at Shige with such intensity that he also did the same (even though his can was half full). They let their eyes search each other's, silently asking _are you sure about this, are you sure you won't regret this tomorrow morning, are you sure you want me_ , and each question was replied with a fervent _yes, please, yes, this is what I want, what I need, what I crave for_. And now Shige thinks he can decipher Koyama's special smile, he knows he can, because he now knows that all this time the two of them have been running around each other, always waiting for the moment they would finally collide, falling together, embracing.

They both take the first step at the same time and neither of them stop. Shige's hands finally find their way to Koyama's hair, Koyama's arms wrapping securely around his waist, pulling their bodies as close as possible as their mouths found solace in the climax of their kiss. It wasn't soft, they had no need for softness when they were burning like this, and soon Shige parted his lips with a moan as Koyama's tongue kept brushing against them, soon entering his mouth and _god_ , it felt good. Tongues meeting, Shige proceeded to push Koyama against the nearest wall, but since none was paying attention to their surroundings they only managed to trip with each other’s feet until Koyama started laughing against his lips, and Shige laughed along too, their mouths still together.

“Before we fall hard on our asses, let's go to your bedroom,” Koyama spoke breathlessly and it all was so perfect, so irrefutably perfect, that Shige felt the need to cry because he _had_ to have done something extremely good during his previous life to deserve this. That, or this was his first life. Not that it mattered at the moment.

Shige nodded then, somehow unable to use his voice, and his hand found Koyama's before they pulled away just enough to make it to the bedroom safe and sound, without unnecessary bumping into furniture. They fell unceremoniously on the bed and seconds later they were once more glued against each other, taking off their clothes hurriedly, Shige making himself comfortable in Koyama's lap. The taller of the two groaned, pleased, as his hands claimed the unexplored (to him, at least) territory of Shige's ass, fingers digging into sensitive flesh, squeezing wantonly before he gave a small, quick slap. Shige's moan only made his dick throb and _fuck, Shige, lube. Now._ To which Shige laughed and hooked his index finger on the waistband of Koyama's boxers, playfully tugging on it before letting it fall back in place with a snap.

“A bit impatient, are we?” And he then placed his hands on Koyama's beautiful chest, pushing him down on the mattress and just appreciating the view of tanned skin against pale sheets long enough to be gifted with a needy whine and desperate eyes. “Sssh,” Shige giggled (though if you ask him later, _he so didn't_ ), biting his bottom lip and rolling his hips in such a way that their dicks barely brushed against each other, the mere contact enough to set them alight like galaxies, Koyama's body moving on mere instinct as his hips lifted off of the bed, searching for more. It was all, indeed, beautiful.

It made his cheeks turn red and his chest feel warm that Koyama wasn't even remotely trying to impose himself on him, rather waiting as patiently as he could for Shige. Because this wasn't about individual pleasure, and that was how they separated this intimate encounter from all the other ones they've had. So Shige leaned down and kissed him before getting rid of their underwear and stretching over the bed to grab the lube in the drawer of his nightstand. _Unprepared, him? Never._

“What about--”, Koyama's voice came out broken with little gasps as Shige lowered his body on top of his, their hard dicks rubbing together. “What abo- _aah_ -about condoms...?”

He blushed furiously as he pressed his forehead against Koyama's shoulder, parting his legs further after they changed positions so that Koyama could take care of him properly, speaking barely loud enough to not be considered a whisper: “I want you to come inside me this time.”

Koyama cursed. Loudly.

 

\--

 

The next morning came around and all that Shige could tell upon waking up was that he was sore _all over_ , and thank all the deities out there looking out for him because he remembered _everything_ and _lord_ , had it felt good to be fucked the way Koyama had fucked him the night before. He felt warmer than what he usually did during the mornings and he looked to the side, unable for the life of everyone he loved to stop the happy, pleased smile from spreading across his lips as he was greeted by the sight of one completely naked Koyama Keiichiro snoring away, mumbling something every now and then, lost in dreamland.

His ass hurt but it was definitely the good kind of hurt, and then he decided that it was still too early to do anything else but sleep so he moved closer to his now lover and, after a few minutes, fell asleep once again.

 

\--

 

Later on during the day, after they decided to spend it on the bed talking (but not _just_ talking), catching up on _all the lost time_ , Koyama suddenly exclaimed:

“Do you know all the hard-ons I had because of how good your ass looks in tight fitting jeans, Shigeaki?!”

“Huh,” Shige smirked as he let the sheet dip between his parted legs, clinging to the shape of his thighs in a way that was almost sinful to Koyama's eyes, his crotch area barely covered. “What you are saying, Keiichiro,” and he licked his lips, one eyebrow coming up to form an elegant bow, “is that you've been jerking off to thoughts of me _all this time_?”

Koyama laughed, the sound cheerful and easy going, and he just moved to rest on his side, not even bothering to cover his nudity. Shige was eternally grateful for that. “How else do you think I got my dick - _which you totally loved_ \- to come back down, with cold showers? Nooope. I had a severe case of the blue balls over you.”

Shige's eyes gleamed as he leaned over and closer to his lover, his delicious lips curving into a teasing smile. “And here I was, wondering why you never took the hint.”

Because, really, Shige's eyes were, are and will always be a window to his very soul.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I always forget that it's a pain here to give the texts the format you want...
> 
> Anyway! What did you think? I think that this time I managed to stay as true to them as possible~ Writing this was really fun, and luckily I was able to find the right playlist to set me in the right mood for this.
> 
> Please, please, please, if you find any kind of mistake, tell me so! I won't get mad, I'll actually love you forever.
> 
> I don't know what else should I say... Please, leave kudos/comments! It really makes my day and gives me inspiration to keep writing more of these aus~♥ If you have a prompt or an au that you'd like to read, you can contact me on my twitter account: otabaek!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Have a lovely day!


End file.
